I'm Not Weak
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Everyone has inner demons. Everyone deals with them in different ways. Unfortunately some don't know how to without hurting themselves. England is one of those people. Really short chapters. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fanfic that I felt like writing. Most chapters are going to be around 200-500 words.

Warning: Self harm and dark thoughts in this chapter.

* * *

England's P.O.V

People say the world is not black and white, but it's gray. I don't know what they mean by that. All I ever see is black and white. No gray what so ever.

I do things without experiencing it. Go through the motions without living it.

I truly envy humans. They live such short lives yet live it to the fullest. Trying to get as much out of life that they can.

But for me it's different. I've lived for over a thousand years. Watching as the world change and the people I come to care for die.

Being a country is nothing but a burden. Why do I even exist? I'm just the personification of a country. What's my purpose in life? Do I even have a purpose?

I wish I could just end it all. Life is nothing but a burden.

I look out the window as I think these things.

I can't be weak. I have to show how strong I am.

I look at the knife set that I rarely ever use. I never use it to cook. Everyone knows that I'm terrible cook.

I grab a knife and hold it up in the light. I smile as I see it shine. It was perfectly sharp and very clean.

I put it to my wrist and ever so slowly I slide it against my wrist. Making a decent sized cut.

I smiled. That was the first time I ever cut myself and I loved it. It shows just how strong I truly am.

I watch as the blood slowly drips onto the clean white tiles that was my kitchen floor. Yes, I truly am strong.

* * *

A/N: And that is the first chapter. That was the beginning of when England decided to self harm. Things like this probably won't happen much after this. This was just a glimpse into England's mind. See you next chapter.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is just about introducing America so it isn't much. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

America's P. O. V

"Okay, I don't like you and you don't like me. But we need to cooperate so here we go."

I slowly step onto the scale that I've had many disagreements with. When I went on it said xxx pounds. That means that I lost x pounds this month.

"Yes!" I cheered.

My name is Alfred F. Jones. Or at least that's my human name. I'm actually the personification of America. That's right, I'm the personification of the awesomest county in the world.

I finished getting ready then went downstairs to make my breakfast. I decided that I would have a bowl of fruit with a little bit of caramel dipping sauce. Contrary to what other countries believe I actually eat pretty healthy. The only reason I eat hamburgers when going to the meetings is because I'm usually running late.

Luckily we don't have a meeting until a few days in Florida. My flight wasn't until this afternoon so I had plenty of time to eat, pack and get to my flight on time.

When I pack my suitcase I decided to bring seven suits, ten shirts and shorts along with some flip flops and swimming trunks. It's extremely hot in Florida since it's the middle of summer.

I look at my watch and see that it's eleven. Time for me to go!

* * *

A/N: That's it. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

England's P. O. V

I've always hated the bloody heat. Why did America decide to have the meeting in Florida of all places?

If it wasn't obvious already I am currently in Florida and in its awful heat.

Unfortunately the cab that I was taking had broken down on the way to the hotel that America had arranged for us. The cab driver offered to call for another one and said that the ride he gave me would be free of charge for the inconvenience. But I denied his offer and paid him. He was just doing his job and it wasn't his fault that the cab broke down.

I had decided to walk the rest of the way since it was only a few blocks. That was a big mistake. It was 102 degrees and I was wearing a dark green suit without any water.

Such a great combination.

I sighed in relief when I turned the corner and the hotel was in my line of sight. Just a little longer and I'll be there.

~An hour later~

I flopped on the bed with a sigh. When I finally made it and got my room key I instantly went to my room and drank a bottle of cold water from the mini fridge. After that I took a nice cold shower.

I looked out the window and saw that I had a beautiful view of the ocean. I smiled, glad that America took my preferences into consideration.

It was a well known fact that I loved the ocean. Ever since I was a child I was always fascinated with its beauty and hidden secrets. I always dreamed of exploring it and seeing where it goes.

I spent many years daydreaming of what I would find. When that dream turned into reality I was ecstatic. I began to explore the sea with wonder.

But as I got into my teenage years it changed. I started to crave adventure and excitement which eventually lead to my pirate days.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I curiously walked over to the door and looked into the peephole.

It was the frog.

I opened the door and he smiled as soon as I did.

"Hello Mon Amie."

"Hello, do you need anything?" I asked.

"Oui, I was hoping that you had some free time. I need help setting up for the meeting."

"Sure, just let me get dressed." I said gesturing to the towel that was covering my lower half.

I closed the door and changed into a clean suit. I wasn't embarrassed to let France see me like that. We had known each other since we were children so he felt like a big brother to me. I know that he wouldn't make fun of me.

As soon as I had finished getting dressed we went to set everything up. Every time we have a meeting one of us are assigned to set up the room and clean it afterwards.

It seems silly but the country that holds the meeting is usually to busy dealing with everything else.

As soon as we got there we instantly got to work and set everything up. Luckily we managed to finish just in time.

* * *

I don't own Hetalia


End file.
